


Oddities.

by EumoirousHoney



Series: Faded Memories [1]
Category: Personal Work - Fandom
Genre: LISTEN IM JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN HERE DUBIDHHIHHDIJIHD, Technically mentions SFM characters, but it’s also an au for my SFM charcaters, since this is for my sfm ocs, smile for me oc, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EumoirousHoney/pseuds/EumoirousHoney
Summary: Something has changed. For the better or for the worse, we have yet to figure it out.
Series: Faded Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540918
Kudos: 3





	1. Searching.

It had been a few months since they’ve last been seen. It started off with seeing them less, but as the days went by their faces were less frequently spotted.

First Faun Kenmic.

Then Neso Kio.

Then Pip and Maxwell, both near the same time.

Fliers had been placed around town with their faces plastered onto it, but seemingly not a person had found them. Of course, this worried a few of the townspeople, having been especially close to some of those missing persons. Some had even taken the matter into their own hands—going into the woods with flashlights to look for them. Even then, no progress had been made.

Until tonight.

“ I still don’t understand why they’re making us go HERE again. How many times have we walked this stupid trail? “

A short, pale girl by the name of Nat kicks small pebbles as she walks alongside her friend of three years.

“ —and what exactly do they think we’ll find that we haven’t already seen? “

“ oh c’mon! If we’re gonna find anybody, TONIGHTS the night we do! “

The ginger-haired boy next to her spoke optimistically, grabbing into the flashlight in his right hand tightly. He’d agreed to go along with Nat for two reasons and two reasons only: to help find their friends, and because maybe they’d see some cryptids. You never know.

“ Trevor. Just because it happens to be a full moon out tonight means absolutely nothing! I mean, well, nothing relating to the problem at hand… “

Trevor shrugs, looking around while Nat fiddles with her phone to text someone, occasionally glancing in between the trees.

…  


“ See? What did I tell you? “

“ alright, alright...it was worth a shot, though… “

“ every time we do this it’s worth a shot, Trevor...But not when we look in the same place every time! “

Trevor sighs, nodding his head in reluctant agreement. They’d found nothing but a few frogs the whole night. Nat suggested around 11 PM that they should turn around and head back. Definitely not because she didn’t want to worry her father. Not at all. Trevor agreed, though, even if he would of wanted to look a bit longer.

“ Well, let's just...look somewhere else next time then! Forget what they say! We’ll say we accidentally went off the trail or something! “

“ really Trevor? “

“ C’mon!! They’d SO believe you, Nat!! You always get what you want! “

Nat grinned in amusement.

…  


It was 1:05 AM when they’d gotten home, the forest being quite a ways away from both of their homes. Trevor was able to easily sneak back into his room, seeing that he always left at least one window open. Nat was able to get home easily as well, but not without answering a few questions from her father. It was all simply out of concern, but Nat took it as being unnecessarily nosy.

They both slept well that night.

…  


Nat jumped at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She sighed angrily, rolling out of her warm bed to get ready for the tedious school day ahead of her. She’d passed by her father a few times, cracking an amused smile at how messy his hair was when he first woke up.

After she rushed through her breakfast, she sprinted out the front door. She’d been slow to get going this morning, and she didn’t want Trevor to have to walk to school alone, …  


“ HEY! DOOFUS, SLOW DOWN, WOULD YOU?? “

Trevor quickly spun around to see Nat, quickly running up behind him to catch up. She slowed to a halt at his side, taking. Few deep breaths before speaking. 

“ hhf. Alright. Continue. “

“ hah, wondered when you’d show up. “

“ oh hush, my stupid dad wouldn’t stop talking. “

They continued on, talking briefly about how they despised having to wake up so early just to sit in a room full of people they’d rather never talk to a day in their lives before moving onto something much more relevant. 

“ ...say, Nat. “

“ eh? “

“ did…you, uh...maybe wanna come with me tomorrow? To the woods? “

Nat paused for a moment, looking over at him with slight confusion before remembering what he was referencing. 

“ Oh. Sure. I mean, as long as we look somewhere else than where we HAVE been looking I’m down. “

“ Don’t worry, I already know where we should look! I have a feeling we’ll find something over there! “

“ ...where? “

“ that tall grass! Y’know? Where they did all that replanting a few years ago? “

“ oh, yeah yeah, I know. Why there though? “

Trevor pauses for a moment, suddenly acting as if someone else was nearby to eavesdrop. He squinted, hunching down a bit to whisper to Nat.

“ don’t tell anybody but...as we were leaving the woods yesterday, I could’ve sworn I saw something strange moving around over there. “

“ ...like, really? Really really? How are you so sure it wasn’t just your eyes playing tricks on you? “

“ Pshhh, Nat! You should know by now that my eyes can see through the dark super-duper easily!! Like a REAL wer— “

“ a real werewolf. Yep. Heard it a million times, Trev. I’m just saying, it was pretty dark, even for me. “

“ Nope! I’m hundred n’ten percent sure I saw something! “

Nat rolled her eyes, smiling before she made eye contact with her phone clock..

“ oh—SHIT! Trevor, we’ve gotta book it! “

“ wuh— “

“ it’s 7:25! c’mon! “  
Nat huffs, grabbing onto the sleeve of Trevor’s coat as she began running towards the school. Trevor stumbled over his own feet for a few moments, but eventually regained balance before running alongside Nat.


	2. Questioning.

Nat stared at the whiteboard at the front of the class mindlessly. Why did History have to be so boring? And besides, if she wanted to know anything about “back then”, all she’d need to do is just ask her dad! He’d explain it so much clearer than these weirdo’s anyways. 

Something by the window caught her attention, quickly breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned her head suddenly towards the window, pressing her nose against the glass a bit and squinting to get a better look

It looked like the forest Trevor and her had previously been poking around in was swaying in the wind. Which would be perfectly normal, had there been any wind to blow them around in the first place. She tilted her head out of confusion, flinching at the sudden sound of a slapping sound coming from the corner of her desk.

She turned her head back around to find her teacher sternly looking down at her, a ruler slapped onto her desk. She cracked sheepish smile, whispering an apology just so the teacher would move on. And they did. That didn’t stop her from stealing quick glances at the window until the bell rang.

...

Trevor stared at the pages of the textbook in front of him blankly before frustratedly slamming it shut. He groaned, sliding down in his seat until it was uncomfortable. Even then, he didn’t bother to fix himself, not that his creative teacher would care enough to correct him themselves.

He eventually allowed his mind to wander back onto the conversation he has earlier this morning with Nat. He’s more than relieved that she’d agreed to come along with him again after complaining about having to go in the first place. If he were honest with himself, he was...worried.

For a lot of reasons, but mainly for his friends. They’ve been missing for two years now, almost exactly a year after the dreaded “Big Event”. Eugh. He didn’t even want to THINK about that...catastrophe. It was over, and he didn’t NEED to think about it.

But still. His friends were missing, and he wants to figure out just where they've gone.

The loud ringing of the lunch bell quickly snapped him out of his thoughts, leaving him to scramble up the paper’s he’d left on the desk before swiftly exiting to go find Nat.

...

“ I’m telling you Trevor, I SAW something weird. “

Trevor nodded, chewing on the PB&J he’d packed himself for lunch. The both of them have taken a liking to sitting outside along the school walls for lunch, agreeing that it was much less chaotic out there. Besides, no one had stopped them yet, so who’s to say they weren’t allowed to do that?

“ so you’re saying it was like...like the trees were alive or something? “

“ Well, I mean, trees ARE alive but I get what you mean...and...kinda. I guess. Gaaahh, I don't know!! “

Nat huffs, squeezing the already empty juice box in her hand tightly. She still wasn’t sure of what exactly she’d seen. Maybe it was her eyes playing a trick on her.

“ ...maybe I didn’t sleep enough last night or something… “

“ NO! “

Trevor suddenly exclaims, eyes wide as he stared at Nat.  
“ Don't just excuse it as you being tired! That could, like, BE something! Anything! We might be onto something! “

“ ...well jeez, alright then. But what could it have even been? None of them are strong enough to sway whole trees like that all at once. “

“ I...okay, maybe not. But still, even you said that was strange! “

“ oh yeah, definitely. And unnatural. “

“ EXACTLY! “

“ but it's probably just, uh...some kids messing around in the trees or something… “

Trevor sighs, shaking his head as he finishes up the rest of his lunch. Nat watches him for a moment before her eyes wander back towards the parts of the forest she could see where she was sitting. Even now, the wind hadn’t picked up.

It probably was just some kids messing around.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO. PLS FORGIVE ME THIS IS LIKE. MY FIRST ACTUAL SELF INDULGENT STORY IVE EVER WRITTEN THAT I PLAN ON LIKING SO DUDJDJDJNJJDDNKJNKJ


End file.
